The Other Side
by ioanhoratio
Summary: It's Halloween in New York.  What does that mean for the Messer family.  Warning: This isn't merely family fluff... insert scary ghost sound here
1. Chapter 1

**The Other Side**

**Part 1**

**By: ioanhoratio**

**AN: So I wasn't planning on writing a Halloween fic, but webdlfan made a convincing argument ^_^ so I came up with this. Originally this was suppose to be one long fic, but I just couldn't get it finished in time. But I figured since CBS can show their Halloween episode a week late then I have until then to finish this story! LOL! Any hoo, I've never really written anything like this so hopefully it works.** **Enjoy! (I hope this works for you web!)**

* * *

><p><em>She needed help. <em>

_There was something she was suppose to do, but she couldn't seem to make herself do it. How was she going to get out? Hadn't she just been crying? It was hard to remember. She couldn't seem to focus._

_She heard a sound. It frightened her. She had to stay in the shadow so that Man wouldn't see her. But there was someone else too. Someone who needed her help. She wished her mind would quiet. _

_Wait…there was another sound. Another child. There was another child there now. She wasn't alone…_

"Lucy Messer!" Lindsay called out to her daughter, "hurry please."

"But I don't need go potty Mommy," three year old Lucy reasoned.

Lindsay turned from the kitchen counter where she had been opening bags of candy for the candy bowl and gave her daughter a firm look. "Lucy I need you to try please. We aren't going to be able to stop and go potty until we get to Daddy's work. I don't want an accident on the trip. Now please go try."

"But Mommy," Lucy whined.

"No," Lindsay cut in. "We aren't going anywhere until you go potty."

Lucy huffed angrily and stomped her sock clad feet to the bathroom, swinging the door shut a bit more forcefully than normal.

Lindsay sighed. 'So the door slamming begins,' she thought dejectedly. "Mean old Mommy making her go potty," she quietly grumbled aloud.

A few moments later she heard Lucy yell, "I done. I need help."

Lindsay dutifully moved to the bathroom and helped her daughter clean up and get her clothes back on, then emptied the little pink potty. "Thank you for going potty Lucy," Lindsay praised.

"You're wel-tome Mommy," Lucy smiled, her earlier frustration already forgotten.

"Now, are we ready to go see Daddy?"

"Yes!" agreed the child excitedly.

"Ok!" Lindsay smiled, echoing her enthusiasm. "Go grab your shoes out of the basket."

Lucy scampered quickly to the basket of shoes near the door. Lindsay was grabbing both of their jackets to ward off the cool October air when she heard Lucy declare, "O-tay, I ready to go."

Lindsay turned and letting out a resigned chuckle simply said, "Alright, let's go." Lucy clomped over to her mom wearing her pink and green rain boots. To any adult with good taste the clash of color with her orange and white dress bearing a smiling pumpkin would be found offensive, but to the toddler it made very little difference. To a tired, worn out mom she was just glad the shoes were a matching pair.

After slipping on their coats, the mother daughter team made their way out into the city. The crisp evening autumn air, with its unusually cold temperature, swirled about them as people darted to their destinations. Spider webs, pumpkins, bats, and witches lined the streets and various small businesses along their walk.

Lucy giggled at the witch, whose face was pressed against a light pole, indicating she had flown into it, but clung tightly to Lindsay as they passed the giant purple tarantula that hung from a coffee shop window. Lucy was at the age where she was finally beginning to enjoy certain aspect of the Halloween holiday, but not quite old enough to find joy in the scarier side of October 31st.

The child badgered her mother with question after question. "Mommy, why do wit-tes fly on bwooms?" "How come pump-tins have scary faces?" "Is dat bat going to eat me?" "Can a steleton take a bath?" "Do dhosts tome out during the day?"

"Lucy, ghosts aren't real baby girl," Lindsay assured. "Day or night." It wasn't that Lindsay was opposed to the idea of paranormal activity—to each his own—it was just she didn't want a terrified three year old to be crawling in their bed every night. So with love and patience, Lindsay answered each one of the questions, doing her best to help her daughter be able to distinguish between fiction and reality. Halloween was three days away and it was important to ensure Lucy didn't get wrapped up in the fear of it all.

The pair stopped by a Chinese restaurant the whole family enjoyed and picked up the food Lindsay had called and ordered. It wasn't long before they were arriving at the crime lab. The days were growing shorter and the sun was already beginning to lower in the sky by the time they were exiting the elevator on the 35th floor.

Lindsay guided an excited Lucy to the break room. It was often the little girl was allowed to come to Mommy and Daddy's work. But tonight was different, it was special. Lucy only knew that work had kept her parents very busy which meant they hadn't had a lot of family time. She went to bed with Daddy at home and woke up to Mommy or visa versa. Tonight was a chance to spend time with both.

What Lucy didn't know, and what her parents tried to keep out of her life, was that they late nights were a result of a child abduction. The team had been working around the clock analyzing evidence; knowing that every second counted. A little girl, only a few years older than Lucy, had been taken. Unfortunately, after five days of searching, her body had been found dumped at a park. It had been a blow to everyone. Lindsay had avoided the morgue, unable to face the tiny lifeless body. And Danny wasn't fairing much better. His conviction to catch the bastard who was responsible had only burned brighter. He and Hawkes were spending the evening going over and over the evidence, trying to find anything that would tell them who had murdered the young Katelyn Murphy.

However, Lindsay knew that Danny needed to see his daughter. She knew he needed to feel her, hold her, talk to her, kiss her. It was a haunting thought to have to face the possibility of losing ones child. They both worked to stay focused, but couldn't help the moments of 'What if this was our child?' It was heartbreaking to have the case end so badly, so the family was going to find a way to be together—even if that meant Chinese take-out in the break room of the New York City crime lab.

"Daddy!" Lucy squealed as he entered the break room after having received Lindsay's text telling him they had arrived.

"Hey baby girl," Danny greeted, sweeping her up into his arms and hugging her tightly.

Lucy wrapped her short arms around his neck and squeezed. Danny moved his fingers down her sides, eliciting immediate laughter. Her grip loosened as he applied more pressure to his tickling and soon she was flaying her arms in all directions trying to squirm away from him.

"No Daddy! No ti-tle Yoo-see!" Her laughter rang out even as she chastised him.

"Wuz that Lucy? You said tickle me please?" Danny teased, hanging her upside down and attacking her belly with his mouth.

"No!" she yelled happily, her laughter so intense it was reaching the higher decibel range.

Finally Danny pulled her back up and finished with a tight hug before setting her on her feet.

"Hey," he greeted his wife, placing a kiss against her lips. "Long time, no see."

Lindsay smirked at him. It had only been a few hours since she herself had gotten off of work. "Yeah, like a whole two hours," she teased back.

"Feels like an eternity," he whispered in her ear dramatically.

Lindsay shoved him away with a scoff, the smile on Danny's face communicating he wasn't offended since he was joking anyway.

Grinning, he asked, "So, whadya bring me to eat?"

The family dished out their meal and talked and joked. Lucy, quite content to be spending time with both her parents, and to have the two adults providing her a rapt audience, quickly filled them in on her day at school telling them about the candy corn cutout they made, the green slime they got to play with, and how she ate all of her snack.

"I made a new fwiend today," she finished with, then shoved a handful of noodles into her mouth.

"That's nice Lucy," Lindsay praised.

"Her name is…uh…" Lucy thought for a moment, a few noodles hanging out of her mouth.

"Luce, swallow ya food first then tell us," Danny advised.

"O-tay Daddy." Danny just shook his head as a few noodles fell out of her mouth.

After swallowing down her food Lucy said, "I guess I don't remember her name, but she was so fun."

Before either parent could respond Danny's phone buzzed loudly. He snatched it up and read the message.

"Sorry ladies but Daddy's gotta run," he told them, shoving his phone in his pocket. In a softer tone he informed Lindsay, "Hawkes thinks he's got somethin' that could really help. He's down in reconstruction. I gotta..." He trailed off, his voice apologetic.

"No worries," Lindsay assured him. "Go."

Danny stole another kiss from her. "Thanks for doin' this. I know it interrupted the night time routine."

Lindsay shrugged. "Totally worth it."

Danny turned to his daughter. "Sorry babe-a-roo, but I gotta get back to work. I'm so glad I got to eat dinner with you. I love you ok? Be good for Mommy. I'll see you in the morning."

"See you in the morning Daddy," Lucy responded, holding her arms out for a hug. Danny tucked her in close and gave her an extra kiss on the head before dashing out.

Lindsay and Lucy finished up eating and Lindsay made sure to put the leftovers in the fridge for Danny. Then the two headed out. It was a long trip home and one tired little girl got to skip bath time, and just jumped straight to snuggling with her mommy in bed when she remembered, "Tate! Her name was Tate."

A confused Lindsay turned from the book about a dancing pig she had been reading aloud. "Who baby girl?"

"My new fwiend," Lucy answered, "I jus' 'membered."

"Oh," Lindsay nodded, not at all surprised by her daughter's non sequitur. "Alright. Let's finish our book so we can get to sleep and maybe you can play with your new friend again tomorrow."

Lucy nodded, obediently closed her eyes and drifted to sleep as she listened to her mother's voice.

Once Lindsay was sure Lucy was asleep she carefully crawled off the mattress, avoiding the mountain of stuffed animals and turned the night light down to its lowest setting and closed the door softly behind her.

Lindsay then began her own night time routine; pick up toys & books, make Lucy's lunch for school the next day and make sure her bag is ready, prep for breakfast and dinner, get a load of laundry washed, dried, and put away, if time then update family blog, then shower and finally a moment to relax. It was only suppose to be a moment that she closed her eyes, but around midnight her eyes flew open—the late night show wrapping up with a musical guest on the tv—and realized the sound of the door opening had awoken her.

Danny walked into the living room, surprised to see her.

"Hey," he greeted softly.

"Hey," she responded, pushing her hair out of her face.

"You fall asleep?" he asked knowingly.

"I…I guess so," she answered with a bit of confusion. She felt like she hadn't actually slept at all asleep. She shook her head, trying to clear the cob webs when she felt a wave of cold air wrap around her body.

She shivered, "You must have brought a draft in with you."

"Yeah, the temperature has really dropped out there."

Lindsay nodded and pulled her body up from the couch. She grabbed the monitor off the side table and moved to walk passed Danny, stopping briefly to rest her hand against his chest. "Come to bed soon," she instructed.

Danny gave her a tired smile. "Yeah, as soon as I…"

He was interrupted as the monitored squawked to life.

_Mommy…Mommy, where are you?_

Danny and Lindsay frowned at each other. "What is she doing awake?" Lindsay wondered aloud.

_Mommy…_

They could hear her begin to whimper and cry.

_Mommy I need you!_

Quickly they moved to the bedroom to check on their child. Lindsay, reaching the door first, pulled it open gently and peaked in.

Lucy was fast asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>End Part 1<strong>

**Happy Halloween!**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Hopefully will be posting Part 2 tomorrow.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Other Side**

**Part 2**

**By: ioanhoratio**

**AN: Bet you thought I wasn't going to make it tonight! (Yeah, me neither) But I managed to get this finished! Though be warned I have not at all edited this. There may be typos galore. Sorry. Hopefully the story is interesting enough…**

**Special thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter! Thank you laurzz, silenceeverything, JESSMARY25, webdlfan, Daisy1966, LindsayMesser, afrozenheart412, and rhymenocerous. You guys know how to boost a girl's confidence! I really wanted to respond to everyone but I also wanted to get this done and posted. Please don't think I don't appreciate each and every review!**

* * *

><p><em>All of New York City mourns today as the body of five year old Katelyn Murphy is released to her family today. Thousands have already paid their respects to the little girl whose life was taken so tragically, leaving flowers, stuffed toys, and posters outside the Murphy's Manhattan home. Funeral arrangements are expected to be announced today. Meanwhile, the man hunt continues for those responsible for this violent crime. Police report they are close to…<em>

Danny flipped the TV off, no longer willing to listen to the report. A five minute story on the news was his daily reality. There was nothing forgiving about a dead child. The need to catch the killer mixed with his daily routine; it kept him up at night, pushed him to work hard, woke up with him in the morning. He had to force himself to stop. Mac would pull him off the case if he made it too personal, and if he kept pushing himself this way he knew his family would begin to suffer. He and Lindsay agreed once the body had been found that they both couldn't work the case. It was one thing for them both to be working to find a missing girl, but both of them couldn't immerse themselves in the search for a child rapist/murder. So Lindsay had chosen to step back on this one.

It was still early—earlier than Danny would have liked to be awake considering the hours he had put in recently—but the image of that little girl in the park, and knowing the culprit was still at large worked in his mind, keeping him from getting much rest.

"You really should try to go back to bed Danny," Lindsay told him as she entered the living room dressed and ready for work.

Danny shrugged. "Lucy'll be up soon any way."

"Yeah, but it won't kill her to play in her room for an hour," Lindsay suggested.

"Maybe…" he trailed off thoughtfully, "Hey, you think she was havin' a dream or somethin' last night?"

It was Lindsay's turn to shrug. "Maybe, or maybe we were picking up someone else's baby monitor. It's been known to happen."

Danny rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, probably."

With that he stood from the couch and came around to Lindsay wrapping his arms around her tightly. She responded in kind. "You really need to get some good sleep Danny. You're gonna run yourself to the ground with this," she mumbled into his chest.

"I know," he sighed, "But every time I think about stepping back I keep seeing Mr. Murphy's face when he id'ed the body. His whole world just spun off its axis an' there is nothin' that is ever gonna make it right."

Lindsay didn't answer at first. It didn't seem right to even talk about. Finally she simply warned, "Just don't risk missing too much of your own daughter's life, ok Danny?"

She felt him nod.

They just stood there a moment longer, as long as they could before Lindsay finally had to untangle her limbs from his and dash off to work. With exchanges of kisses and 'I love yous' she was gone.

Danny meandered about the apartment for a few moments; the grey early morning light beginning to filter in. He let out a large yawn, feeling his eyes grow cottony. He moved towards his bedroom to lay back down when a thought came to him. Instead, he veered off and very carefully opened the door to his daughter's room. He stepped softly to her bed, and as gently as he could, laid himself down next to her. Lucy shifted slightly and Danny froze, but she again settled down to a deep slumber and he allowed himself to relax and close his eyes.

The next thing Danny knew he was peeling his eyes open and found himself alone in bed. He looked around the room, squinting in the light of the sun. He saw no sign of his daughter. His heart began to race in a moment of panic, until his mind registered the giggling he was hearing, and the voices carrying in from the hall. Apparently Lucy had figured out how to turn the TV on.

Danny pulled himself out of the bed, and rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he moved out of her bedroom. He paused at the thermostat, nudging the heat up, wondering why Lindsay would have turned it down then called, "Lucy, whatdya doin' babe? Ya know your not suppose ta turn on the TV by yourself."

He rounded the corner and found his daughter standing by the front door, the TV screen blank.

She turned to him and with a smile explained, "I not watching TV Daddy, I pwaying a game."

Danny lowered his eyebrows in confusion. He could have sworn he heard other voices. He frantically glanced at the lock on the door, but calmed when he saw it was still securely in place. "Lucy, are you sure you weren't watchin' TV? You don't have to lie to Daddy. I won't be mad. We just hafta make sure you know not to do it again."

Lucy shook her head, her blue eyes wide. "I not wying Daddy. I was pwaying."

Danny didn't know how to respond. Lucy never really lied to them. "Ok, baby girl. I'm sorry. Daddy made a mistake."

"Dat's ok Daddy, jus' try better nets time," the child answered, repeating a phrase she had heard often in her life.

Danny hid his smirk, but promised, "I will. Whadya doin' by the door? Come back over here and play ok?"

Lucy glanced up at the door, and hesitated before finally answering, "O-tay."

The two moved about the apartment preparing for the day; breakfast, teeth brushed, clean clothes, and a quick call into to Lindsay to say good morning.

"Come 'ere Lucy girl an' let me fix your hair," Danny advised from the master bath some time later.

Lucy scrambled off their bed—where she had been playing with Danny's iPod—and hopped over to him. "Daddy tan you put my hair in two bwaids pwease?"

Danny eyed her short blond hair warily. "Sorry baby girl, Daddy's not too good in the braid department. That's Mommy's thing. But I can do two piggie tails if ya want."

Lucy nodded her head. "That's a great idea."

As Danny set about brushing her hair he made faces at her in the mirror making Lucy laugh.

"Daddy?" she asked as he was clipping a small bow above each pig tail.

"Yeah Luce?"

"I can't wait to play with my new friend."

"That's good," Danny exclaimed, pleased to know his daughter had a play mate. It was every parents fear that their child was going to be rejected by other children. He remembered the feelings of uncertainty as he and Lindsay stood outside of Lucy's preschool door and watched her through the window. They had literally cheered and high-fived each other when they saw another little girl come over to Lucy and start playing with her. Now she had several kids she liked to play with and was even still making new friends. "Let's get a move on so we aren't late to school."

After grabbing bags, lunches, and jackets, the pair stepped out of the apartment building into the cool air. Hand in hand they walked to the subway and made the short trip to her school.

"Is Mommy's gonna tome get me from school today?" Lucy asked as they approached the building.

"That's right," Danny assured her.

"Are you going to be home tonight?" Lucy pressed as they entered the building.

Danny sighed. "I'm gonna try really hard sweet heart."

"That's good Daddy. You can chase away the bad man," Lucy declared.

Danny stopped short, tugging Lucy to stop as well.

"What's that Lucy? What bad man?" Danny asked kneeling down to her, ignoring the moving of the other children and parents.

"Tate says there's a bad man here," Lucy admitted.

"Who's Tate?" Danny demanded, surprised by the turn in the conversation.

"No, Tate, Daddy, my new friend."

"She says there's a bad man here? At school?" he pushed, his concern growing.

Lucy, growing tired of the questioning, huffed, "No Daddy, at home."

"There's a bad man at home?" Danny tried to clarify. Lucy just shook her head.

"Baby girl, I'm not followin' you. Can you introduce me to your friend? Is she in your class?"

"No silly," Lucy teased, "She isn't in my school. She's in my home."

"You mean she lives in our apartment building?"

Lucy nodded her head emphatically.

"Alright, we'll talk more about it later. We gotta get you in class, but Lucy I don't want you talkin' to any men in our building without Mommy or Daddy with you. Ok?"

Lucy agreed the dashed passed the rows and rows of paper leaves towards her class leaving Danny to scramble after her.

He soon had her situated in her class room and with a hug and kiss he left her. There was a great deal Danny wanted to know about this new friend and about this bad man but it was clear now was not the time. He made a mental note to talk to Lindsay about it as soon as he saw her.

It was after lunch by the time he caught up with her. She had spent the morning at a scene downtown and he and Hawkes had jumped straight into reporting to Mac their findings from the previous night's reconstruction. The markings on Katelyn Murphy's wrist indicated she had been tired up, but they weren't typical rope burns or hand cuff imprints. Hawkes had gone through every bit of the evidence they had and he was finally able to determine that the black ribbon used in Katelyn's hair had been the same piece of fabric that had been used to tie up her hands. Not only was she found wearing a black ribbon but she had also been redressed in a blue dress with a white apron and white tights.

"Yo, Montana," he called out after seeing her exit the elevator.

"Hey," she greeted with a smile. "Did Lucy get off to school alright?"

"Yeah, yeah, hey listen, has Lucy told you anything about her new friend?"

Lindsay frowned at him. "You mean Tate?"

"Yeah."

"Not really, I assume they met at school, but other than that…" Lindsay trailed off allowing Danny a chance to jump in.

"Lucy said they didn't meet at school, but that Tate lives in our apartment building."

Lindsay's frown deepened. "I didn't know she'd met anyone new in our building."

"I didn't either, and this Tate girl told Lucy there was a bad man livin' in our building."

"What?" Lindsay asked, her eyes growing big.

Danny just nodded with a 'that's what I thought' look on his face. "I'm probably over reactin' here, but with the whole Murphy case right now I'm a little on edge."

Lindsay reached out a hand to rest against Danny's arm and gave him an understanding squeeze. "It's ok Danny. I'll talk to Lucy tonight. I'm sure it's just Lucy misunderstanding or maybe this other little girl is just trying to scare Lucy. I'll get to the bottom of it, ok?"

Danny again nodded. "Sorry we've got a fly-by meeting here. I gotta run. Flack an' I are trackin' down the person we believe made the clothes are vic was found in."

"Be safe," she warned him.

"You know me," he answered with a grin as he jogged off.

"That's my point!" she called after him. Knowing she had only a few hours left before needing to go pick up her daughter, Lindsay headed quickly to the lab to begin cataloguing the evidence from her crime scene. She set a goal to get it all marked for processing before the end of her shift as a result she left the lab a little later then she had hoped and wound up stuck sitting in a long pick up line at Lucy's school. Which meant they got to the grocery story later than planned, pushing dinner back, and before Lindsay knew it bath time was done and Lucy in her pajamas.

As Lindsay was tucking in her daughter she remembered the conversation she and Danny had had at the lab.

"Hey Lucy, Daddy told me that your new friend lives in our building."

"Yes Momma," Lucy answered with a yawn.

"Do you know what floor she lives on?"

"No, I saw her in the…uh…hallway."

"You mean where the elevator and the stairs are?" Lindsay asked.

"Uh huh," Lucy confirmed, "she's out there betause she gets stared of the bad man."

Lindsay didn't like where this was going. "Lucy, do you know who the bad man is?"

Lucy blinked up at her but just shook her head.

"Is there anything you can think to tell Mommy about your new friend or about this bad man?"

Lucy thought for a moment. "I don't fink so Mommy. Tate is sad and twies sometimes, but she…she…she jus' wants me to pway wif her." Lucy gave a big yawn and rubbed her eyes.

"Alright baby girl we'll talk more about it in the morning." Lindsay grabbed a book and began reading and as expect Lucy dropped off before Lindsay was halfway done. She kissed her daughter's head and tucked her in tight.

After a quick call from Danny verifying he'd be home in a few hours, Lindsay then began her night time routine but as she carried a load of dirty laundry through the house her eyes was caught by the front door. It was unlocked. Lindsay's forehead knotted together as she wracked her memory. She couldn't remember if she had locked it. She moved to it quickly, flipping the knob so the lock would engage.

She continued to the laundry room and loaded the washer. As she stepped into the kitchen she felt a wave of cold air creep around her. She froze, listening intently, hearing what sounded like whispers. Her chest felt constricted and Lindsay had to force air in and out of her lungs. She tiptoed quietly into the living room and wished desperately she had her gun.

The front door was open.

* * *

><p><strong>End Part 2<strong>

**Thanks for reading! Next part to be posted soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Other Side**

**Part 3**

**By: ioanhoratio**

**AN: Wow guys! Thanks so much for the support for this story. I feel like I am WAY out of my element, but it is fun to stretch the ol' writing muscles. I just really appreciate all the feedback and encouragement! Thanks a freakin' million to: afrozenheart412, cklovesm-m, laurzz, LindsayMesser, Daisy1966, alexindigo, webdlfan, and kdzl! You guys are fabulous!**

* * *

><p><em>It was dark now; the only light that ever shown was when the Man opened the door. It was the only way she knew if it was day or night. The only food he brought were cakes, and cupcakes, and doughnuts. She wanted to go home. She wanted her mommy and her daddy. She was so alone now, now that her friend was gone.<em>

Lindsay carefully edged her way towards the open door, her heart hammering loudly in her chest. As quietly as she could she made her way to the coat closet where Danny kept his baseball equipment. She winced as the door squeaked, but made quick work of grabbing his baseball bat.

She stood for a moment in the silence, straining her ears for any movement. Grateful for her training, she was able to calm her breathing enough to no longer be overwhelmed by the sound. The lights in the living room showed there was no one there, and Lindsay's biggest fear, that someone was already in Lucy's room, was beginning to take over.

Stealthily she glided along the wall toward the juncture of the door and the hallway leading to the bedrooms, her bare feet not making a sound on the carpet. Using the bat, she nudged the door opened enough to peer out.

It was dark in the hall way. The evening lights were dim, meant to give the illusion of night. It was bright enough for people to get their keys in the door and in their apartments, but shadowy enough to encourage the nocturnal to be quiet and respectful of those sleeping. She had to force her eyes to adjust, and risking turning her back on the apartment she began to nudge her head out into the hall.

That's when she heard it.

It was the sound of someone else breathing, someone behind her.

Lindsay tightened the grip on her bat, slowly bringing it up into strike position. She needed the advantage of surprise and without hesitation she whirled around ready to swing.

"Lucy!" she cried out in surprise, lowering the bat.

Standing there perfectly still and calm, staring right back at her was her three year old daughter.

Lindsay's eyes darted around the apartment, still aware of the possibility of a threat. "Come here baby," she demanded, physically indicating it as well by waving her arm.

Lucy didn't budge. "I sowwy Mama," she offered softly, "she told me to go to the door, but I was too stared."

At her daughter's confession, Lindsay felt a cold grip of fear. There was someone in the apartment. Without hesitation she reached out and grabbed Lucy, pulling her up into her arms. She dashed out the door not caring that neither of them had coats or shoes and were currently dressed in their pajamas. As an after thought she slammed the door closed behind her then ran down the hall toward the elevator.

In her desperation to be as far from the apartment as possible, she nearly missed someone calling her name, "Mrs. Messer? Mrs. Messer!"

Lindsay swung around, the bat at the ready, clutching tightly to a crying Lucy.

"Whoa!" the man stepped back, bring his arms up defensively and dropping the bag of groceries he had been holding.

"Mr. Bob!" Lindsay cried with relief, the air rushing out of her lungs. She looked at their kindly neighbor.

"Is everything alright?" he pressed, "I was just going into my apartment when I heard a sound then saw you come flying out like a bat outta hell...o, uh…hello Miss Lucy," he amended quickly.

Ignoring the man's attempt to not swear in front of her daughter Lindsay frantically replied, "I need your help please. I believe there is someone in my apartment. I need to call the police, and my husband, and get Lucy some where safe."

"Someone in your apartment?" Mr. Bob responded with surprise. He turned back to their door and grabbed the handle in a show of masculine indignation. "I'll chase 'em off!"

"No!" Lindsay shouted, "It's not safe. If they are still in there we need to let the police deal with it."

Another door in the hall opened, causing Lindsay to jump, her nerves on edge. "What in the world's goin' on out here?" cried Ms. Stacy, her tiny dog yelping at her feet.

"Someone's broke into the Messer's apartment," Mr. Bob explained.

"Mercy!" exclaimed the elderly lady, "I'll get my gun."

"No!" Lindsay again denied firmly, but in a softer voice added, "But it would be a big help if I could use your phone."

"Of course! You two get in here," the woman instructed. Without asking she grabbed the bat from Lindsay and turned to Mr. Bob. "Take this, and make sure if anyone comes outta there you whack 'em good."

Mr. Bob dutifully took up his post in the hallway and Lindsay followed Ms. Stacy further into the apartment to where the phone hung in the kitchen. Shifting a quietly crying Lucy to one hip, Lindsay bounced up and down gently, offering soothing assurances even while she dialed 911. She reported the break in, then quickly dialed Danny's phone.

"Pick up," she pleaded over and over again. She allowed a curse to slip out as it went to voice mail. She hung up and immediately redialed. He picked up on the second ring.

"Messer," he answered, she could hear the hesitation in his voice since he didn't recognize the number.

"Danny," she said simply, but it was enough.

"Lindsay? Lindsay what's wrong? Where ya callin' me from?" he shot off the questions in rapid succession.

She assured him they were both safe, then told him what happened. He promised to be there in twenty minutes and made Lindsay stay on the phone until the police arrived.

"Lindsay Messer?" a young uniformed officer asked.

Lindsay looked up from the couch where she had wrapped Lucy in one of Ms. Stacy's knitted throws.

"Yes, that's me. Detective Messer actually," she corrected, "With the crime lab."

"Yes Ma'am," the officer acknowledged. "I thought I recognized the name. We received a report of an intruder."

Lindsay repeated the tale and indicated which apartment, and drawing their guns they entered. She then sat on the couch pulling Lucy onto her lap and waited. Her neighbors waited with her, offering distractions through conversation. Lindsay tried to relax, but the idea of someone being in her home brought back unpleasant memories and it was difficult to not be tense. She began slowly rocking side to side, helping a yawning Lucy to doze off.

"Lindsay!" she heard Danny call out. Lucy, hearing it too, jerked awake.

"Daddy!" she wailed, her tears coming anew.

Danny followed the sound and walked into Ms. Stacy's open apartment door. Lindsay's attempts to stay cool suffered greatly at the prospect of feeling safe and she flew off the couch into his arms. Danny held them both tightly, long enough to assure himself they were both fine and long enough to assure his family they were safe now.

As the two detectives stepped apart, Danny pulled Lucy, still wrapped in the blanket, fully into his arms and the tired girl stuck her thumb in her mouth and rested her head against Danny's shoulder. It was then that Lindsay noticed Mac and Don standing in the doorway.

"Hi guys," she greeted, for the first time feeling a little sheepish about being barefoot and in her pajamas.

Mac's stern face gave very little away. "Danny told us what happened. Are you and Lucy alright?"

Lindsay nodded. "Just a little shaken up I think."

Mac returned her nod. "You and Danny wait here."

Without another word he and Don made their way into the Messer home.

Lindsay let out a frustrated breath. "I just want to get in there and take a look myself," she admitted.

"Yeah, I know the feeling'" Danny responded. "But you did the right thing getting you two out of the apartment and callin' the police. Now we gotta let them do their jobs."

Lindsay stepped back into his arms. Now that the adrenaline was beginning to wear off she was left feeling shaky and tired. She began rubbing circles on her daughter's back, offering support and comfort.

Danny held them both, but turned to the couple present in the room. "Mr. Bob, Ms. Stacie, I can't thank you guys enough for helpin' my family," Danny told them.

The two quickly asserted that it was no problem and they were happy to help.

Mac stepped in and motioned for Danny and Lindsay to follow him. With parting words of appreciation, the small family left the neighbors and followed their boss into their home.

Flack was finishing up with the officers when they entered. Turning to his friends he said, "Officers Adcox and Wilburn have done a thorough sweep of the apartment and whoever was here is gone now."

Officer Adcox, the one who had spoken to Lindsay before, stepped forward. "Right now it doesn't look like there was any other point of entry or exit beyond the front door. Detective Taylor has advised he will be handling the investigation from this point. We will need a statement from you Detective Messer, ma'am, but we can take care of that at the station tomorrow. We'd post an officer outside for the rest of the night but Detectives Taylor and Flack assure me they have it under control."

"Thank you officers," Lindsay said, "I appreciate it."

Danny echoed her thanks, showing the Officers the door.

Once the group stood alone Mac had Lindsay tell him again what had happened. She explained about finding the door unlocked, locking it, and then coming out and finding it open. She then told them what Lucy said about someone talking to her.

"Lucy," Danny called softly, the exhausted toddler still resting against his shoulder. "Baby girl I need you to sit up for a minute, 'k?"

She did as he asked, blinking up at him wearily.

"I know ya tired little thing, but I need ya ta tell Daddy what happened tonight."

Lucy gave him a confused look.

Loving combing Lucy's hair back with her hand, Lindsay jumped in. "You told Mommy that some one told you to go to the door."

"My fwiend, she told me to det up, but I was too tired. She dot mad at me. She said…said…dat I should det Mommy and doe to the door but I was too stared."

All three men looked to Lindsay to translate.

"She said her friend told her to get up, come get me and go to the door but she was too scared," she explained then turning to her daughter asked, "What friend Lucy?"

"Tate. She was twing because of the Bad Man."

"Crying because of the Bad Man?" Danny clarified. Lucy nodded.

Turning to his wife he said softly, "What the hell Lindsay?"

Lindsay gave him a perplexed look and just shrugged.

Mac stepped forward. "Hi Lucy."

"Hi Untle Mat."

"Lucy, you didn't open the door did you?"

Lucy shook her head.

"She can't Mac," Danny answered for her. "She's not tall enough to reach the lock."

Mac acknowledged his statement with a nod. "Do either of you know who this friend is?"

Again Lindsay and Danny had no answer.

Lindsay replied, "We didn't hear about her until a few days ago. Apparently she lives in the building. But I have no idea how she could have gotten into our apartment. Her name is…Lucy, is it Tate or Kate?"

"Tate," Lucy answered.

That didn't really clarify for Lindsay since Lucy's "k" sound usually came out as a "t" so she tried it again.

"Is it Kate like Kite?"

"Yes, tite," Lucy answered.

"It's like another language," Don observed quietly.

Ignoring his friend's comment, Danny continued where Lindsay left off. "So this Kate person came into our apartment to warn Lucy about a bad man."

"Well, I'm still unsure about what happened tonight," Don confessed.

"The joys of a toddler being your informant," Lindsay observed dryly.

"Daddy," Lucy began to whine, "I tired. I wanna go to sweep." Her voice began to rise and both parents knew the tears were going to start again.

"Here, go to Mommy baby girl while Uncle Don an' I look through the apartment one more time, then we can get you in bed 'k?"

Sniffling, Lucy agreed, reaching out for her mother.

Wordlessly the men began moving through the apartment.

"I've got Hawkes on the way," Mac told her, "He's going to dust the door for prints. Don's going to crash on your couch tonight, just as precaution. And hopefully in the morning we can track down this Kate person."

"Thank you," Lindsay said for what felt like the millionth time, though no less sincere. She was again swaying side to side, trying to help her overly tired daughter. "I know it is important to get details right away, but if she stays awake any longer things are going to get awful. She's not going to be much more co-operative. I'm actually surprised she's behaved this well so far."

"I understand," Mac told her. "We will talk again in the morning."

"All clear," Danny said as he and Don reentered the living room. "You wanna lay down with her in our bed?"

Lindsay agreed. "Yeah, I'll stay with her until she falls asleep, then I'll come back out here."

"We'll get this figured out Lindsay," promised Mac.

Lindsay gave him a small smile. She just wished she could shake the feeling that someone was watching them, hiding just around the corner.

Her thoughts were interrupted as Mac's phone went off. He stepped aside to answer and Danny took that moment to tell his daughter good night, kiss her cheek and tell her how much he loves her. He kissed Lindsay's head too before the mother/daughter team left the room.

"Damn," he heard Mac mumble.

"What is it boss?"

"That was Jo. We think the killer in the Murphy case has abducted another girl."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading!<strong>

**So I know this was a little bit of a "filler" chapter, but I needed a bit of levity since I was scaring myself. LOL! I think we are at about the halfway point in the story. More to come…oooooooo….(that's a ghost sound).**

**And kudos to all the "Kate" guessers out there! Stayed tuned to find out what's really going on!**


End file.
